


Jekyll, the Devils, and Hyde

by Hedonistic_Writings



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Genderswap, Jekyll and Hyde, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedonistic_Writings/pseuds/Hedonistic_Writings
Summary: Youta Jekyll, a descendant of the infamous Dr Jekyll, and inheritor of the curse of Hyde. Kuro Hyde, his vicious and hedonistic alter ego. These two will take the world of the supernatural by storm, all the while dealing with the complications of having two separate love lives while sharing the same body...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The underage tag is more for the benefit of others than something I think this qualifies as. The age of consent in my country is 16, but I understand that it's older in some countries, so I've put the tag there as a courtesy.

**Jekyll**

Youta Jekyll was a unique student of Kuoh Academy. He had been attending there just as long as any of the other second-years, but his strange last name made many assume he must be a transferred foreigner. His family was not from Japan, that much was true, but he was born there, as were his father and grandfather. His great-grandfather was a different story, but that story is for another time. The point is that Youta appeared to be normal, but was not. Several of the students at the school knew it too, but the majority had no idea. He appeared to be just another handsome teenager, complete with a flood of fangirls whispering about him wherever he went.

He was tall, but remained hunched due to shyness, making him appear shorter than he was. He was a brunette, though the brown of his hair was so dark that you could be forgiven for thinking it was black. His eyes were a pale blue. He wore the school uniform like a model student, all buttoned up and everything.

He was well known throughout the school for being notoriously friendly. Any student could go up to him and expect a smile and a polite hello. This popularity he had managed to garner was, he thought, probably the only reason he never got the stink-eye from anybody but maybe a few jealous admirers whenever he was seen hanging out with somebody who was considered above his standing in the school.

He was currently walking with one such person.

Akeno Himejima was a beautiful young woman by every account. Her raven black hair, tied in a long ponytail on the back of her head, her enchanting violet eyes, her  _astoundingly huge_ breasts...everything about her seemed specifically designed to make her as attractive to the male gender (and maybe even some of the female gender) as possible. Youta was no exception to this. He thought she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen, and he was secretly ecstatic every time she spent any of her valuable time with him.

And she was a Devil. One of the only people in the school who knew a very specific thing about him, which only served to increase the trust between them.

In his two years of attending Kuoh Academy (his third year living in the town of Kuoh itself) he had gained two major things. One: a very close group of friends which seemed to only consist of the Devil population of the school. And two: an army of fangirls from which there was apparently no escape. He found that he much preferred the former to the latter.

Akeno was hugging onto his arm as they left the school grounds. "Ara. You seem a little tired today, Youta-kun," she said in a curious tone. "Have you perhaps been having trouble sleeping?"

"No," Youta said, "but I've been feeling a little sluggish lately. I'm not sure why. Thank you for the concern, though."

"Ara. It's no trouble," she said. A mischievous smirk came across her face. "I couldn't let my lovely kouhai suffer in silence, now could I?"

Youta blushed, which he had been fighting down ever since she had grabbed onto his arm. "Th-thank you," he said again, and they continued walking.

The only thing anyone but the Devils could say about Youta with any degree of accuracy was that he was not very good when it came to social situations. He was pleasant to talk to, and as polite as any young man could hope to be, but he was shy, reserved and soft spoken. He would often stutter and flush if anything even remotely embarrassing was being discussed and he was not likely to use long sentences. He spoke quietly but oddly clearly at the same time. It was the years between the time when he was nine and the time when he was fifteen that caused this; during those years he had very little interaction with anyone but his family, and he was not to share in any details that may have given their 'nature' away to certain individuals.

On reflection he realised that he got along perfectly fine with the Devils, more than fine in fact. They were the only close friends he had. He still became flustered around Akeno, but that was because of her relentless flirting and teasing. Despite the fact that she flustered him so much, Youta found that he liked her more than he did anyone else, bonded with her on a level that he never did with the others. There was something...familiar about her, something that she seemed to relate to in him. He could not for the life of him think of what it could be, but he did not question it. He was merely grateful he had such a good friend.

"Ara. You seem to be thinking deeply about something," Akeno said. She put on a false-innocent smile and hugged his arm tighter. "Is it me by any chance?"

"N-not necessarily," he said in defence, stuttering from her extreme closeness. "I...I could easily be thinking about Magician stuff!"

"Ara. Your defensiveness tells me you're lying, Youta-kun~" she said in a teasing voice. She smiled softly at him. "It's all right. Think about me all you want, Youta-kun. I might even give you something to think about~ Fufufufu~" She laughed as she squeezed his arm tightly between her breasts, seemingly amused by the level of embarrassment she could cause him with such simple actions.

"I-I-I..." Youta could not find words that were appropriate to say, so he stopped trying.

The two of them walked in near enough silence for a while. Contrary to the way he was reacting, Youta actually...enjoyed it when Akeno was like this with him. He could never imagine being brave enough to admit it out loud, but he had feelings for Akeno that ran deeper than friendship. It was something he struggled with, if he was being honest, feeling this way for her when he was sure that all of her flirting was simply friendly teasing. Even if he thought that her flirting was genuine, he did not have the confidence to tell her how he felt, not out loud. About the only thing he had true confidence in at all was his skill at magic. His mother, a skilled Magician, had made sure he knew plenty about that sort of thing.

He remained in Akeno's pleasant company for the rest of the walk, both of them coming to a stop outside of a house that appeared to be much bigger than the others around it.

"Well, here we are," Youta said. He smiled. "Thanks for keeping me company, Akeno-san. I know it must be tiresome to walk with me and then go all the way back for your Devil job."

"Fufufu. It was no trouble," Akeno said with a laugh. "I don't mind. Any excuse to spend more time with you, Youta-kun." At his blush she laughed and leant in, kissing him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow." She waved and then left back in the direction they had come in.

"Yeah...bye..." Youta touched a hand to the cheek she had kissed and blushed heavily. That was definitely new. As flirtatious as Akeno was with him, she had never done something quite so intimate as a kiss on the cheek before. He had to wonder why.

_She's just worried about me,_ he told himself.  _I look tired, she said so herself. She was just concerned and it came out in an extra affectionate way..._

Satisfied with that reasoning, Youta went inside.

* * *

"Hey, Okaa-san! Hey, Otou-san!" Youta said happily as he entered the kitchen of his large home. It had a mixture of Japanese and Western elements that made it unique among the houses of Kuoh. But since the Jekylls had a unique last name, none of their neighbours questioned their choices in home design.

"Hi, son, how was school?" Youta's father, Haruki Jekyll, who was sitting at the kitchen table reading a newspaper, said as Youta sat down. Haruki was clearly where Youta got most of his looks from. The two were basically carbon copies of each other, except for the fact that Haruki had more muscle mass and a small beard, whereas Youta shaved regularly and had a bit of a baby face. Haruki's eyes were different too, being a light shade of brown rather than the blue Youta sported.

"Pretty good," Youta said, sighing as he sat down. "Other than a little embarrassment on the way home, everything's been pretty uneventful, actually."

"That's a good thing," his mother, Manami Jekyll, who was sitting at the table reading a book, said. She was blonde, had the same pale blue eyes as her son, and curves that men, especially her husband, thought were absolutely fantastic. She was waiting for that night's dinner to finish cooking, courtesy of a timed fire spell. "I saw you walking with that Devil out there. They haven't bothered you, have they? Not since the first time?"

Youta sighed. "No, Okaa-san," he said with some annoyance. "They haven't asked me to become one of them since they asked me last year, and I sincerely doubt they're going to push the issue. What's the problem with them, anyway, Okaa-san? I actually quite like them, they've been great friends to me. And let's be honest here, it would've been more surprising if they  _hadn't_ asked, wouldn't it?"

"...I suppose," Manami begrudgingly agreed. She turned her head to the fire with the food hovering over it, spinning in the air. "Still needs a few minutes." She turned back to face her son. "I don't mind you spending time with them, but I want you to be careful. From what I've heard, I don't think the Gremorys and the Sitris are like this, but some Devils will do  _anything_  to make somebody their servant. You can never be too careful, Youta."

"I know that, Okaa-san, and I'll be careful." He had always been somewhat confused by his mother's attitude towards the Devils. Didn't Magicians make pacts with them all the time? He tried his best to make sense of it, and the conclusions he came up with were always something to do with... _them._ But they only employed Strays, so it could not possibly be that...could it? He did not know, but he had learned to accept it. It was not like he could change her mind, after all. "Could you leave mine to be reheated? I'm gonna head down to the training room and work on my fire magic."

"Okay, sweetie, it'll be in the fridge," she told him.

"Thanks." He left the room and headed right to the end of the hallway. The house was decorated well, with deep blue carpets and blood red wallpaper that had extravagant patterns on it, giving the house a very rich look. He turned a corner and there was a lift. He pressed the button, waited, got in, pressed another button, and the lift began to descend. This was why his family needed a larger house than normal; practising magic was messy work, after all, and a small house would never hold together with  _one_ magic user practicing in there, let alone  _two._ Youta chuckled a little at the mental image of a small house being destroyed due to the practices of the Magician who lived there.

The lift opened when it got to the bottom, and Youta stepped out. The training room looked like a giant dojo, with different kinds of equipment scattered around seemingly randomly, each one designed to aid in the training of a different form of magic. There was also an area filled up with punching bags and other kinds of exercise equipment, but that was mostly for his father. And him, eventually, as soon as a certain family trait began to manifest.

Youta moved to a specific area of the training room, an area that was enchanted to be fireproof, and took a deep breath. He raised a hand open in front of him and began to make all sorts of calculations in his head, and a ball of flame sprung up in his palm. He grinned at the feeling; he  _loved_ using magic. The ball of flame grew in his hand, lighting up the area around him in a flickering orange light. The fire rose into the air, looking something like a thin pillar, and then curled around, almost slithering through the air like a snake. The end of it began to shift, forming something like a mouth; said mouth was full of large, sharp, deadly looking fangs. Hotter fire sprang up in certain areas of it, creating the illusion of a face...a  _dragon_ face.

He liked this one. It moved as if it were alive, but that was just Youta. He manipulated the fire, made it look like a living creature built from flame, but it was nothing but an illusion created by the right combination of movement and shape. It was meant to unnerve and then burn. He needed to refine it, though. It was simple enough to create the shape, but getting it to move in the way he wanted proved to be a problem. Fire was, by nature, unpredictable and untameable. Even using magic, making fire create specific shapes and movements was no simple task.

But Youta would have been lying if he said he did not love the challenge.

It was going better this time. He had managed to get it moving like a snake. His final goal was to create a full dragon out of fire, complete with wings and artificial fire breath, but that was going to take him a while. He had mental images of it sweeping over a large group of foes, burning all that it passed, and even the ones that it did not go near. Say what you will about Youta Jekyll's shy personality, never let it be said that he was not an ambitious person.

That was when the feeling started.

It was not a particularly bad feeling, though it could not be described as good either. It was a feeling of lightheadedness, something that could be easily compared to vertigo. It was through this feeling that he lost touch with his magic and the creature of fire vanished from the air. Upon noticing this, Youta growled in frustration.

" _Bloody fire spells,_ " he said in his growl. Then his eyes widened and any feelings of anger vanished from him.  _Where the hell did that come from?_ he thought.  _Unless...no...not now...it can't be starting now._

This time it was panic that filled him. He took off running, getting into the lift and ascending into the main house. He knew what had just happened, and he knew that it meant it would not be long until a certain something else happened to him, too. The thought of it worried him, and only served to make him speed up. He got out of the lift when it opened and made his way quickly to the kitchen, where his parents were still going about their own activities, though now there was a plate of food in front of them both.

"That was quick," Manami noted as he entered the room. "I suppose that means you've made some progress? Your food's still warm if you..."

"It's started," Youta said, cutting her off. He noticed both of his parents looking at him seriously, immediately knowing what he was talking about. "I was doing my fire dragon thing, and my head felt like it was spinning, and then...and then I just felt so  _angry._ " He was frantic, panicking. He was well aware that this was to be expected from members of his family, but the thought of it still terrified him to no end.

"It's all right, son," Haruki said, moving away from the table and placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "It's okay. Remember how I told you it normally starts during the teen years? Just remember:  _he_ has morals too, even if they're only the most basic ones. He may do a few questionable things, but he won't cross the line unless  _you_ want him to."

"He's right, Youta," Manami said gently, her motherly instincts taking over. "You've seen your otou-san when he's had  _his_ regular episodes. Nobody gets hurt, or at least not people who don't deserve it. It always turns out okay. All right?"

"...All right," Youta said, though his voice was still shaking. He believed every word they were saying, and he  _had_ seen what happened when his father went through it, but there was doubt nagging at the back of his mind. So many  _what if_ s ran through his head whenever he thought about it.  _I hope they're right,_ he thought.  _God, I hope they're right. I don't think I could handle it if I ended up like my great-great-great-grandfather...I don't want mine to be like that monster..._

* * *

Youta ate his lunch on the roof the next day. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts, and the roof was a place that no one but he and the Devils ever seemed to go. Whether the rest of the student body were made nervous by the height or if they simply thought it was against the rules, he could not say. All Youta knew was that no one ever came up there, and that was perfect for him at the time. His thoughts mostly consisted of things involving his 'condition,' and the potential problems it may cause in the future. He had always known it was coming, that one day it would surface, but that did not make it any easier to accept. This part of his heritage scared him,  _terrified_ him, and he wished that it would just go away...but that was unrealistic. It had been there for six generations of his family, and it was there to stay; there was no getting rid of it. He could only hope that his parents were right, and that there was nothing to worry about.

_Otou-san has the same thing, and Okaa-san still married him,_ he reasoned with himself.  _All I have to do is trust them. Why wouldn't I? Otou-san's been putting up with it for much longer than me, and he's been able to maintain a happy life, a loving family, all the things a normal person has. I just wish I could stop worrying about this..._

"You look like you're really thinking about something," said a familiar voice.

There were two girls there. There was Akeno, though she was not the one who had spoken, and there was her King, the head of the Occult Research Club, Rias Gremory. She had long, flowing crimson hair, and blue-green eyes that seemed to glow like a cluster of sapphires and emeralds in the light of the sun. Her breasts were only slightly smaller than Akeno's. Youta could see she was beautiful, but to him Akeno would always be more so.

"Anything interesting?" asked Rias.

"Very," Youta said. "Nice to see you, Rias-buchou, Akeno-san. Can I help you two with something? Or are you just here to eat?"

"Maybe a little bit of both," Akeno said with her usual friendly smile. "You don't mind if we join you, right, Youta-kun?" Without waiting for an answer, she walked over and sat down next to him, close enough so that their arms were touching each other.

Upon reflection, Youta found that the thought of company was a very appealing one, and so he gave in. "All right, then."

Rias sat down too, and they all began to eat their food. Youta found that he had been so deep in thought that he had not even opened the bento his mother had made him. He did so eagerly, and slowly began to dig into the meal. He loved his mother's cooking, and he was going to savour every single bite.

"Youta," Rias said, causing him to snap his head up in attention. She hesitated a little before continuing. "We are...concerned about you."

"We noticed something strange about you this morning, Youta-kun," Akeno said. Youta met her eyes up close, and they were filled with concern. "Your natural energies, they're... _fluctuating,_ which isn't natural, and shouldn't be happening. Are you...all right?"

"Have you experienced anything strange recently?" Rias asked. "Anything that might explain why this is happening?"

"There's no need to try and figure anything out," Youta said with a sigh. "The 'family problem' is finally starting to manifest itself."

The two girls both looked shocked, and then their shock once again became concern.

"...Are you going to be all right?" Akeno asked. The concern she held for him flattered Youta, but was not enough to distract him from his thoughts. "Knowing what's going to happen...that must be hard for you, right?" She grabbed onto his arm, but it was not meant to tease him like the day before, it was an attempt at comfort.

"...I'm fine," Youta said. He was lying, and he saw that they knew it. His hesitation to speak had given him away.

"Youta," Rias said in a soft voice. "You've become a member of my group in all but title, and as such I feel responsible for your wellbeing just as much as I do for that of my Peerage. Now, I know you're lying. I want to help you, Youta, but I can't if you won't let me."

"You don't need to put on a brave face, Youta-kun," Akeno said softly. She hugged his arm tighter. "We all know about your family condition, and we know that can't be easy on you. We're worried... _I'm_ worried. Are you sure you're okay?"

"...Not entirely," Youta admitted with a sigh. He could not say no to Akeno when she acted like that. "As much as my parents assure me it's going to be all right, I'm just not sure. You've read about the first time this happened, right? You know what that...what that  _monster_ did?" The two of them nodded, sympathy clear in their expressions. "I don't want that. If it's like my dad's then I might be able to live with it, but I can't say for sure. If it's like  _his,_ though...I'll probably go out the same way he did."

"Don't you dare," Akeno warned him, gripping his arm tight enough to hurt a little.

He looked at her and put on a fake smile. "I haven't actually 'changed' yet, so there's always a bright side, eh?"

"Well, if you ever need help, we'll gladly give it," said Rias. "Just say the word and we'll do what we can."

"The world would be a much darker place without you, Youta-kun," Akeno said, resting her head on his shoulder. "So don't give up just yet, okay?"

"Thanks, you two," he said, with what he thought was his first genuine smile of the day. "And not just for this. Thanks for being such great friends. When we first met and you found out about me, you could have just seen me as a threat, but you helped me settle in and everything. I don't say this as often as I should, but thank you. You guys are the greatest friends I could ask for."

Rias smirked at him. "My only regret is that you refused to become my servant," she said, and then laughed. "But regardless of that, you're always welcome in the Occult Research Club, whether you're one of us or not."

"Ara. You should come visit after school once in a while, Youta-kun," Akeno said. "Work would be  _much_ more bearable if you were there to keep me  _company_." She winked at him. "And now..." she raised a pair of chopsticks holding some food in front of him, "...it's time to eat. Fufufufu." She shoved the food into his mouth.

Youta blushed heavily, but over the course of lunchtime began to grow used to having Akeno feed him. The three of them chatted, and it was like the previous conversation never took place. Youta thoroughly enjoyed spending time with the Devils, as it allowed him to discuss his magical practices and new spells he may have been working on. He often found himself wondering if his mother would approve of him making a Magician's pact with one of them. He wanted to ask her about the idea, but was too afraid to due to her apparent hostility towards them after their attempt to recruit him.

_I'll ask her about it at some point,_ he thought as Akeno finished feeding him.  _Just as soon as I get some more confidence in me...so that might take a while._

They talked until the bell rang to signal the end of lunch, then they went to their respective classes for the afternoon.

* * *

It was the end of the school day. Youta gathered up his things and left the classroom, going down the hallways blushing a little due to the loving gazes of the excited fangirls he passed along the way. He wondered, not for the first time, what they saw in him that sent them into such a state. It did not particularly matter when he thought about it, but it was an oddity that he would like an answer to.

He walked down the stairs and to the first floor of the building. He was greeted by a lovely sight. Akeno was there, apparently waiting, and so was Koneko Toujou. She was a first year with snow-white hair and hazel coloured eyes. She was a petite girl, not that Youta or anyone else with a working brain would ever say it to her face, and she was considered quite adorable by most of the school's population. In fact, she had been unofficially named the School Mascot. She wore the uniform differently to the other girls, choosing not to wear the shoulder cape that the rest of the female population of Kuoh seemed to have.

"Hey, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan," Youta said, approaching them. "How are you two?"

"Ara. Hello, Youta-kun," Akeno greeted him with her ever-beautiful smile. "I am perfectly fine, especially after our little lunch date. Fufufu."

"...I'm fine, Youta-senpai, thanks for asking," said Koneko in the deadpan voice she had become well-known for around school. Many people considered her 'emotionless', but that was not the case. "...How was your day, Senpai?"

Youta was still fighting down the blush at Akeno's use of the word 'date' to describe their conversation at lunch. It slightly confused him, actually, because Rias had been there too.

"It's been good, Koneko-chan," he said. He noticed the slightly concerned look her eyes held, and he sighed. "You know too, don't you?"

"...Yes, Senpai," she said. Despite her voice never loosing it's cool tone, she almost seemed ashamed, like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar or something. "...I'm worried for you, Senpai. ...I know you're afraid of it happening. ...I don't want you to change, Youta-senpai...I would be sad if you went away."

Youta smiled at her tenderly, a slightly guilty feeling building in his stomach at the fact that  _he_ had been the cause of her worry. "I'll be fine, Koneko-chan," he said. "The change isn't permanent or anything, it comes and goes. And my parents told me that it won't hurt anyone I don't want it to...God, I hope they're right..."

Akeno, much to Youta's surprise and surprise and secret joy, came over and hugged him. This was not a hug like the usual ones, though, the ones meant to tease; no, this was a hug meant for comfort, and Youta appreciated it greatly.

"Don't worry about it, Youta-kun," Akeno said softly, practically whispering it into Youta's ear. "It doesn't matter how this turns out, I'll be here to help you through it. And who knows? It might actually be fun to let out your 'aggressive side' for once. Fufufufu."

Youta blushed heavily. Then he noticed Koneko, who still had a worried look in her eyes. It would appear she was not convinced of his statement of it all being 'fine'.

He smiled and patted Koneko on the head. "Don't worry about it, Koneko-chan," he said. "There's no way I'd ever let the 'other guy' hurt you...or anyone else for that matter. So don't worry your cute head about it."

He never got flustered around Koneko. He quite often wondered why, and the only conclusion he could come to was that he could not bring himself to act shy and weak in front of his kouhai. Even taking that away, Koneko was too lovable for his shyness to take over when he was talking to her. Another theory of his was that her emotionless tone, which most took to be unsettling, actually snapped him out of his shyness just because it was something a little different from everyone else. Whatever it was, he had no problem talking to Koneko.

"...Okay, Senpai," Koneko said. "...I'll trust your judgement."

"Great," Youta said. "Now, I've got to go home, and I assume you two have work to do for the Occult Research Club. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He turned with a fond wave and left the school grounds.

* * *

Youta was halfway home when it happened. He was walking past the local park, slightly curious as to why nobody was around, but mostly thinking about the awakening of his family's condition and the implications it may have on his life at the moment. There was also another thought running through his head, this one more hormone-driven than logic-driven, about Akeno. Youta had never allowed his hormones or his lust to control him, but with the way Akeno acted his sexual desire was slowly growing with each passing day. It was driving him a little insane.

_But that's good,_ he thought to himself as he walked.  _It means my mind is being taken off my...little problem._

Despite the positive implications of the thoughts running through his head, Youta had to blush at some of the images that came to mind. He didn't even think he should be having thoughts like this; Akeno was his friend, his  _best_ friend, and having sexually charged thoughts about her felt wrong, like he was breaking some kind of rule...and that kind of aroused him. He didn't know why, but it did. In the midst of all the things running through Youta's mind, however, there was still a tiny part of him that thought the Devils were only being his friends in order to keep an eye on him. Alarm bells had sounded in their heads when he and his family had first moved to town...what if they were still ringing a little?

"What's different about you?" said a mature, feminine voice. In front of Youta, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, was a buxom young woman with navy blue hair. Her attire consisted of what appeared to be a rather form-fitting trenchcoat with a wide collar and a matching miniskirt. "I can feel something inside you...it's not a Sacred Gear...what is it?" She appeared to be talking to herself more than she was talking to him.

"Can I...help you?" Youta asked cautiously. She had mentioned Sacred Gears, so she was clearly a part of the supernatural world. She was not one of the Devils he knew of. There were people who knew of his family's reputation, and there were a few of them who had less than friendly intentions towards them.  _Best to be cautious,_ he thought to himself.

She looked at him and smiled. It was a sadistic smile, and it made him feel nervous.

"We've wasted enough time observing you," she said. "We can't discern what's different about you, so we must just assume you are a threat to us. And with that in mind..." She raised her hand and light began to gather in it, forming some kind of spear out of light. A pair of black feathered wings sprouted from her back. "...I'm afraid you must die."

"Oh," Youta said. His tone did not change. "Well then, I'm afraid we have an issue."

She threw a Spear of Light at him, but he gracefully jumped to the side and dodged it. A ball of fire formed in his hand, which he then threw at her. She took to the sky and the ball exploded on the ground, leaving a large area of scorch marks.

"Hm," said the woman. "It appears this may be more problematic than I thought."

"It'll take more than a few spears to put me down, Fallen Angel," Youta said. "If you leave now I'll forget about this. If not, well...even I have a limit to how forgiving I can be."

He did not let it show, but he felt like a badass as he said this.

The Fallen Angel laughed. "You think a silly little  _human_  can threaten me? I'll  _destroy_ you!"

She hurled several more Spears of Light at him, only for all of them to be destroyed by lightning raining down from the sky. Youta stood there, his hand outstretched, a serious look on his face.

"Okay," he said. "Just remember: I gave you a chance to leave."

Lightning came down all around the Fallen Angel. She flew around, dodging all of it, then she threw some more Spears of Light at Youta, which were all either dodged or destroyed. Youta held a hand out in front of himself, doing equations in his head, and the air in front of him began to condense into water. Said water then went flying at the Fallen Angel in whips, some hitting and leaving nasty red marks, some being dodged.

"You're not a bad magic user, I'll give you that," the Fallen Angel said. She gestured down at herself. "You managed to break my clothes open." Her coat had, in fact, been torn open at the front to the point where her bountiful breasts were now on display.

Youta blushed in embarrassment despite himself. She had  _really_ nice boobs.

The Fallen Angel blinked at him in confusion, then burst out laughing at him. "Oh my God, you've never seen any before, have you!?" Her laughter died down a little. "Wow, I almost feel bad for having to kill you.  _Almost._ "

She hurled another Spear of Light, this one too quickly for Youta to notice in time. He managed to dodge in time...well, almost. It embedded itself in his arm as he was moving.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" Youta screamed in pain. But he barely felt it. He felt angry, more angry than he had ever been in his life, and he felt light-headed, sick. He felt something... _happening_ to him.

* * *

**Hyde**

The Fallen Angel looked very confused. Youta had fallen to the floor. He was writhing, cringing in pain. Spears of Light never had this sort of effect on humans...so what the hell was going on?

Youta continued to yell out, but it was no longer in pain. These were screams of pure and utter rage. There were snaps and cracks coming from his writhing body as it twitched...then stopped. Youta was completely silent...and then he started to stand. The Fallen Angel flew backwards a little as Youta made eye contact with her. His eyes, previously a pale blue, were now pitch black and full of hatred. He was a few inches taller from the look of it. There was a grin on his face that would be out of place on anyone, but none more than on the face of Youta Jekyll.

That is because this was not Youta Jekyll.

"Lovely evening, isn't it?" 'Youta' said. His voice was rougher than it was, sounding hoarse but much louder and more confident. He looked down at the wound in his arm from where the Spear of Light had hit. "Oh, that's annoying. Your aim is shit, by the way." To the Fallen Angel's shock, the wound healed up in a few seconds, leaving nought but a torn shirt and some dried blood in evidence. "Ah, that's better."

"What are you?" the Fallen Angel asked. There was a shake in her voice.

"Oh, how rude of me," 'Youta' said. He bowed sarcastically. "You can just call me Hyde for now. I haven't thought of a first name yet. Would you like a dance, my lovely lady? Do you wanna come on back to my place and do the  _horizontal tango_?" He laughed loudly, sadistically. "Oh, there are  _so many_ things I would love to do to you! But judging from the state I woke up in, you're not exactly the friendly type...no matter. You don't need to be cooperative for some of the things  _I_ have planned." He laughed again. "I'm just  _joking_! I'm gonna  _kill_ you!"

The Fallen Angel had apparently heard enough. She formed another Spear of Light and threw it at Hyde...who caught it and held it up to his face as if to inspect it.

"Hm," he hummed. "Fine craftsmanship...but weak. This is  _pathetic._ Did you  _really_ just try to kill me with  _this_ embarrassing piece of shit? That... _that_ is an insult I  _will not_ tolerate!"

He hurled the Spear of Light back at its wielder, who flew downwards to avoid it. But Hyde was right there to intercept, having moved much faster than any human would have found possible, and he grabbed the Fallen Angel by the throat, forcing her to the floor and squeezing with one hand. She began to struggle, but Hyde kept his grip; she gave up when she realised it was pointless, a resigned look appearing in her eyes.

"Now that didn't take long, did it?" Hyde said with a malicious grin. He kept one hand on the Fallen Angel's throat, and with the other he grabbed one of her large breasts. "Hm, not bad. If it weren't for the fact that you just tried to kill me, I might be tempted to get a little frisky with you. Unfortunately rape isn't really something I'm all that into, call me a bit of a pussy, so I'll just settle for copping a few feels before you die." He chuckled and, keeping one hand firmly gripped on the Fallen Angel's throat, he ran his hand up and down her body, feeling as much of her as he could before he decided he'd had enough.

When that happened he was going to squeeze her neck until it snapped.

That moment arrived after only a few seconds, and he brought his hand up so that both of them were gripping her throat. Surprisingly, she was shaking and whimpering nervously. It made Hyde grin. He began to squeeze hard, immediately taking what little air the Fallen Angel had left out of her. She started to struggle, not that it was any use, bringing her hands up and trying to knock his away. Hyde grinned and squeezed harder. Her face was starting to turn as blue as her hair...

...And then a bright light caught Hyde's eye, startling him into letting the Fallen Angel go and leaping to his feet. Disbelieving of her luck, she took the chance (after a few deep breaths, of course) and spread her wings, flying away into the night sky. Hyde growled as he saw her fly off out of the corner of his eyes.

_For fuck's sake..._ he thought. He looked over at the light, which he now saw was a magic circle.  _This had better be fucking good._

Out of the magic circle stepped Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and the final member of this particular group of Devils, Yuuto Kiba, a handsome young man with blonde hair and steel-grey eyes. The four of them looked around before their eyes settled on Hyde, who stood and glared at them, a scowl on his face.

"...Youta?" Rias asked upon seeing Hyde standing there.

Hyde grinned. "I'm afraid not," he said. "Youta's gone to sleep for a while, but if you wait a little while I'm sure he'll get back to you. You lot just robbed me of a kill, you know. If Youta didn't like you fuckers so much I'd probably kill you as compensation. Still, I suppose I should introduce myself to avoid confusion." He took an exaggerated bow. "The name's Hyde..."

He thought about it. The last name was always the same, but a first name was difficult to pick. After a few moments of consideration, he grinned and spoke again.

"Hyde Kuro," he introduced himself. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

All of the Devils looked concerned and nervous at this new development. Akeno and Koneko looked the most worried of all.

And so the newest tale of Jekyll and Hyde began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jekyll**

Youta Jekyll had an  _astoundingly_ bad headache. He knew from what his father had told him about the transformations that there were a few side effects the first few times, but he also knew that it would take him a while to get used to it. He was well aware that the headache would pass, along with any other effects that his first transformation may have had on him, so he simply chose not to worry about it.

If only it were that easy!

He remembered  _everything._ What Hyde had said, what he'd done, what he'd felt...he remembered the name he had chosen. Kuro Hyde. It was appropriate, Youta reflected, considering the black mark the Hyde Curse, as they called it, had left upon the Jekyll family. Everywhere they went, somebody knew about the condition and wanted to stop it...or worse,  _use_ it. So, given the circumstances, 'Kuro' was indeed an appropriate name for the newest Hyde.

Youta felt a shiver of disgust work through him as he remembered how Hyde had touched the Fallen Angel...the things he'd implied when he spoke to her… Youta held no love for those who made themselves his enemies, but he had a feeling that Hyde would go a  _lot_ further than he would.

The worst part was that he couldn't stop it. He remembered the whole thing, it was true, but he had absolutely no control over what Kuro did, had no way of communicating his intentions to him. It was like...like a dream. Youta was aware of it all, could see what was happening, but he was powerless to stop his body from doing anything. It was as if it wasn't his body, as if he was watching somebody else do these things like watching a God damn TV!

Youta had no control over the situation, and that frightened him.

There was some level of relief, however, when he remembered what Kuro  _hadn't_ done, had outright stated he  _wouldn't_ do.  _Rape isn't something I'm all that into,_ Kuro's words echoed through Youta's mind. That had come as a huge relief. If there was one thing the original Mr Hyde had been known for, it was the rape he quite often committed. Youta's great-grandfather had been the result of one of these, as a matter of fact. Youta got a lot of comfort when he thought on the fact that Kuro apparently had some form of a conscience, even if it only accounted for the most basic of moral codes.

Still, though, Youta couldn't do anything...he couldn't help but wonder if that was how Kuro felt when he was on the inside.

"Hi, Youta-kun," said a voice to Youta's right. It was Kiba Yuuto, the school's very own prince charming, and Knight of Rias Gremory. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm doing pretty good considering the circumstances, Kiba-kun," said Youta. He smiled cheerfully. "Got a hell of a headache, though. You don't have any aspirin on you, do you?"

"No, I'm afraid I forgot my drug supply this morning," joked Kiba. "But we might have some in the clubroom. I don't know if we do, but we won't know if we don't check, right?"

"Sweet," said Youta. "I don't actually  _know_ if it'll help, seeing as the headache is side effects of the transformation, but if I don't do something about this headache, I'll probably end up knocking myself out just to bear it."

"...How does it feel?" Kiba asked hesitantly. "When you change...how does it feel?"

"I wasn't me for most of it," explained Youta. "I was for the first few seconds, but after that it was like I was watching through someone else's eyes. I remember being injured, and then...then I just felt so  _angry_. It's weird, because I don't feel like that, I've  _never_ felt that angry before. The only time I've felt like that was a couple of days ago when I was practising my magic and I lost control of the fire. And even then, that was side effects of the transformation starting to happen. Everything after that was just... _him_."

"You went home when you were still Hyde," said Kiba. "How did your parents take it?"

"Not bad," said Youta. "I was only me again when I woke up this morning, but I remember what happened when he got home. Okaa-san is used to Otou-san's transformations, so that wasn't really an issue, and Otou-san goes through this stuff himself, so there really wasn't all that much of a reaction. They seemed surprised that I'd transformed so soon after the feelings started, but not much other than that."

"That's good," said Kiba. His eyes widened suddenly. "Oh, while I still remember, Buchou said she wanted you to drop by the clubroom after school."

"No need to ask why." Youta sighed. "Well, it's not like I didn't see it coming. Tell her I'll come along...actually, I'll tell her myself. I've gotta come by this morning to get some painkillers, haven't I?"

They laughed and joked and made polite conversation until they got to school.

Unfortunately for Youta, they didn't have any painkillers.

* * *

The bell that signalled the beginning of lunchtime resounded throughout the school. It was responded to with the chattering of all the students, each of them pulling out their lunches and preparing to dig in.

Youta, however, stood from his desk and prepared to leave the room. His headache had long since faded, but he was still left with a feeling of disorientation that had him stumbling a little as he stood. He steadied himself, grabbed up his bag, and went to leave the room.

"Hi, Youta-kun!"

"Hello, Youta-kun."

The two voices came from two of Youta's more tolerable fangirls: Katase and Murayama, captains of the school's kendo team. Katase had shoulder length pink hair that was held back from her face with a white headband; her eyes were pink and she was quite pretty. Murayama had shoulder length dark brown hair that was tied in a ponytail, and eyes that were a slightly lighter shade of brown than her hair. Her breasts were larger than Katase's, though Katase had legs that guys went nuts over.

"Hi, girls," Youta said, beaming at them. While his other fangirls terrified him to the core at times, these two were actually quite nice to hold a conversation with, even if they  _were_ trying to get into his pants in the long run. "How are you today?"

"We're great, Youta-kun," the two of them said at the same time. They did that a lot.

"That's good to hear," Youta said. "Can I help you girls with anything?"

"W-well, we were wondering if you'd like to eat with us …" Katase said nervously.

"Why do you seem so nervous?" Youta asked her. "Come on, Katase-san, surely we've talked enough by now that you can talk to me without stuttering." He chuckled at the end to show that it was all in good humour. He could actually relate to Katase quite a bit, given his rather shy disposition when it came to girls he liked.

"She's just excited," Murayama told him with an enchanting smile. "We always enjoy spending time with you, Youta-kun."

Youta blushed a little at that. Murayama was the more confident of the two of them, and she  _could_ , on occasion, be a little forward too. So when Youta spoke next, it was in a slightly nervous voice.

"Th-that's very kind of you to say, Murayama-san. And it's very nice of you two to offer to eat lunch with me, but –"

"Well, lookee here, looks like one of the local pretty boys is swimming in girls again."

The speaker was Aika Kiryuu, a girl who had become rather infamous at Kuoh Academy for being the female equivalent to the entire Perverted Trio. She had brown hair, which came down in two twisting pigtails, and brown eyes that were covered by glasses. She wasn't as developed as some of the other girls in the school, but she still would've been an object of lust if it weren't for how much she creeped out all the boys of the school.

"What's it gonna be with these two, huh, Jekyll? You gonna go for a hot threesome deal? Ooh, I can already picture it. You're gonna be plowin' into one of 'em doggy style, while they eat out the other's pussy like it's goin' outta style~" Her eyes wandered down to Youta's crotch, and a smirk formed on her face. "Ooh, the  _size_ of that thing...you girls will wanna be careful, 'cause  _that_ monster might do some damage~"

"P-piss off, K-Kiryuu!" Youta yelled at her, though it came out as more of a yelp. She was one of few people he would yell at. He covered his crotch area with his hands and glared at him. "C-can't you go harass someone who  _deserves_ it for a change?"

"Why would I do that, when teasing  _you_ is just so much fun?" she asked, grinning.

"L-leave him along, Kiryuu!" Katase told her, though her face had strongly resembled a tomato ever since Aika had made that comment about Youta's 'size'.

"Aw, are you defending him 'cause you think he's gonna give you the D later?" Aika asked, standing closer to Katase than was appropriate. "You wanna know  _exactly_ how big it is? I can tell you,  _and I think you'll like it..._ "

She whispered that last part in Katase's ear, and the pink-haired girl in question blushed even more than she had been.

"Stop being so disgusting, you pervert!" Murayama scolded the girl. "I swear, you're just as bad as Hyoudou and his stupid friends!"

Aika looked genuinely insulted by the implication.

"As I was trying to say before Kiryuu interrupted us." Youta levelled a small glare at her. "I'm sorry, you two, but I kinda want to eat alone today. I've had a lot on my mind recently, and I want to sit and think for a while."

"Are you all right, Youta-kun?" Katase asked in concern.

"I'm fine," he assured her, though they did not appear to be convinced. Nevertheless, they accepted it. "I'll see you girls after lunch."

"Bye, Youta-kun," Katase and Murayama said simultaneously.

"See ya later, lover boy~" Aika teased, making him blush again as he left.

As Youta made his way to the roof to eat his lunch, his worries about Hyde surfaced on his face once more. Hyde had been relatively tame the night before, sure, but who was to say that it wasn't just because it was his first time out? What if he got worse every time the transformation took place? If Kuro did something to hurt the innocent, Youta would never be able to get over it. He wasn't lying when he told Rias and Akeno he might take the way out that his great-great-grandfather did if that happened – suicide.

He didn't want things to reach that point, but it was an option…

After a few minutes, he made it to the roof, sat down, and got out his bento for the day. He tried his best to keep his mind off of the subject of his 'other'. He was having little success.

He ate slowly, trying to get the subject out of his mind, when somebody sat down next to him. He took a glance and saw that it was none other than Koneko, who was looking at him tentatively. She was wearing the same look of concern Kiba had earlier...no, hers was even  _more_ concerned.

"...Mind if I eat here with you, Senpai?" she asked him.

Youta hesitated slightly.  _Maybe she can help take my mind off it all,_ he reasoned. "Sure," he said, smiling at her, though it was only half real and she knew it. "How are you today, Koneko-chan?"

"...I'm good," she told him. "...How's your day been so far?"

"Pretty good," he said. "The lessons are boring because I already know stuff, the fangirls are going crazy, you know the drill."

"...Okay."

Koneko was shuffling awkwardly as she opened her own lunch. She made no move to eat anything, and Youta knew at once that she must be itching to ask him about the night before. She was definitely concerned about it, but she was trying to avoid talking about it.

That's when Youta realised  _why_ she was avoiding talking about it.

"Thank you," he said when he had figured it out. Koneko looked at him in confusion. "Thanks for trying not to talk about my little 'problem'. I've been trying to take my mind off it all day. And in answer to your unasked question, don't worry about it, I'm fine. I'm sure Rias-buchou has told you that I'll be talking to you guys about it after school?" Koneko nodded. "Then I'll get it off my chest then, and you won't have to worry any more. So just enjoy your lunch for now, okay, Koneko-chan?"

"...Okay, Youta-senpai," Koneko said. She seemed much more at ease now.

Youta was much more at east too. This had calmed him down, somehow. Being the one to help her relax about the whole thing instead of the other way around was somehow fulfilling to him. It helped that he was often in a good mood when in her company, and the fact that she and the others showed such concern for him provided him with a measure of comfort. For quite possibly the first time that day, Youta was in a genuinely good mood.

The two of them made polite conversation until the bell went, at which point they went back to their respective classrooms.

* * *

Youta felt both nervous and confident at the same time as he headed toward the Occult Research Club's clubroom, which was not a good combination of feelings. It felt strange, unnatural, to fell such contradicting emotions at exactly the same time. But he felt them all the same. On one hand he was confident because he knew all about the transformation and how to explain it, but on the other he was still scared of the transformation and what Hyde could do if he felt like it. He did have another reason for being nervous...and that was explaining about  _them_.

Youta gulped as he thought about that.  _They_ were a problem his family had had ever since Dr Jekyll had ingested that God forsaken potion. It was a problem no one in the Jekyll family liked to think about. But if he was going to explain everything as best as he could, he would have to tell the ORC about  _them_. He was not looking forward to it.

He got to a door at the end of a hallway in the Old School Building – one of the Seven Wonders of the School – that had a strange occult symbol on it. He knocked on the door, but he didn't have to wait long until a voice called out to him.

"Come in."

He entered the room he had become vaguely familiar with since his family had come to town. It had a desk, a coffee table, two sofas, and an armchair. The floor, walls, and ceiling were all covered in various magic circles, though only the largest of them on the floor had any real use. Rias was sat in the armchair; Akeno, Koneko and Kiba were sitting on the sofas.

"Hello, Youta," Rias greeted him. She gestured to the sofas. "Take a seat and we can get started. I know you must be eager to get this over with."

"Thank you," Youta said gratefully. He took a seat in the middle of the sofa, between Akeno and Koneko. "Where do you want me to begin?"

"Tell us everything," Rias said. "You can start with how the transformation works and work your way up from there."

"To tell you the truth, no one in the family really knows  _how_ the transformation works," Youta admitted. "We know what it  _does_ , but how it works is a whole other story. What it does, it sort of forms another personality out of the basic human instincts. The strange need humans have to fight each other is a big one – we're such a violent species at heart...anyway, it also makes Hyde kind of a glutton, owing to the need to eat. Although, for some reason, one of the biggest ones is the need to... _breed_." Youta blushed. "Hyde is always a massive pervert, and the original was the worst of the lot in that regard..."

"That's not it, though," Youta continued. "It also enhances the regenerative functions of the body. About the only way to permanently damage a Hyde is to remove one of their limbs; they can heal basically anything else in a matter of seconds. It increases muscle mass too, and it increases the speed of all the body's major functions – which, incidentally, is why Hyde can eat so much – and it allows Hyde to move at a speed similar to that of one of your Knights...maybe even fast, given enough growth."

"One thing I learned from last night that I had only guessed at before, is that we share memories. I have no control when the transformation occurs, but I can  _see_ what's happening. That's about all I can tell you about the transformation itself. But...there is  _one_ thing I should tell you now that the transformation has happened..."

His tone was now worried and hesitant. True, telling them about the transformation into Hyde and what it actually did had taken a weight off his chest, but telling them about the other problem was something he was hesitant to do. He didn't want to drag these guys into his family's problems, but they had a right to know…

"What is it, Youta-kun?" Akeno asked him, concern lacing her tone. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Youta told her. "But...this next part...I don't want to drag you guys into something you don't need to get involved in..." He sighed. "Now that the transformation has happened...it's only a matter of time until Tenebrae find me."

"Tenebrae?" It was Kiba who asked.

"They're this group, or organisation, or something," Youta explained. "I really don't know. No one in the family really knows what they are, just that they've been interested in the Jekyll family ever since Dr Jekyll drank that damn potion for the first time. They  _want_ a Hyde. I don't know what for, but they want one. The entire group is made up of monsters, supernatural entities, a few humans with Sacred Gears or something special about them. They're the reason my family moved here, incidentally."

"Oh?" Rias asked, an inquisitive eyebrow raised. "How so?"

"We were staying in this small, secluded village," Youta explained. "My parents thought the seclusion would keep us hidden, and Tenebrae normally only show up shortly after the first transformation of that generation's Jekyll and Hyde – I think it's something to do with an energy output on the first transformation that doesn't happen with the others – but they found us, and they killed pretty much everyone in the village...and we just  _ran_." Youta's hands tightened into fists as guilt and resentment filled his being. "We just left those people to die so we could save our own skins..."

Two soft hands took hold of his. He looked from left to right and saw Akeno and Koneko giving him looks of sympathy. The squeezed his hands in theirs, and he nodded at them in thanks, taking a few deep breaths and calming down.

"As I said," he went on, "it's only a matter of time until they find me now that I've transformed for the first time. And believe me, they  _will_ come for me. I don't want to drag you guys into that..."

"...You don't need to," Koneko said. She had a look of determination on her face. "...We'll be there anyway."

"I wouldn't be able to call myself a senpai if I let anything bad to happen to my adorable kouhai, now would I? Ufufufu," Akeno said teasingly, though her face portrayed how serious she was.

"You're a friend, Youta-kun," Kiba said, smiling his usual smile, but his eyes blazing. "This 'Tenebrae' will meet my sword if they mess with my friends."

Rias chuckled. "It's like they say, Youta. You may not be a servant of mine, but you have become a friend to us all since you came to town. We will do whatever we can to help you should these people come here."

Youta was beaming, all of his previous troubles forgotten. He wiped a tear from his eye as he looked around at the Devils he was happy to call his friends. "Thank you, everyone," he said. "Thank you so much, you don't know what that means to me. You guys are the greatest." He stood up, much to the displeasure of Akeno and Koneko. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to go home and get some training in before night comes. When Tenebrae comes for me, I don't want to make it easy for them." He smiled at them all. "Goodbye, everyone."

They said their farewells and he left the room.

Youta felt like such a massive weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Not only had he finally talked about Hyde to somebody, but he had talked about Tenebrae and the threat they posed to him, his family, and pretty much everybody who might be there when they arrived. It felt good to talk about it. He had never talked about it before, because he didn't want to think about it, but now he  _had_ to think about it, and it felt good to say everything out loud. It made him feel almost peaceful, even. And the fact that they had said they would help him when Tenebrae came around filled him with more happiness and relief than he had ever thought possible.

He got to the front door of the building and began to feel a little queasy. Was it his good mood? Probably. He continued to walk across the now-deserted school grounds, and the feeling got slightly worse as he went.  _Okay, what is…_ Then it hit him like a truck.  _So soon? What the hell…?_

That red hot flash of anger burst through him again, for no apparent reason this time, and he doubled over in pain. The cracking of his bones could be heard, his muscles enlarged, he got taller, and his eyes turned black.

Kuro Hyde stood from where Youta Jekyll had just been with a massive grin on his face. The energy output was only a one-time thing, so those Devils wouldn't be any the wiser. Good. Nobody could interrupt his fun this time.

"But first," he said to himself in that rough voice of his, "I'm going to need a little makeover."

Grinning, he left the grounds of Kuoh Academy.

* * *

**Hyde**

Kuro walked into the pub, his previously brown hair black – he had dyed it, assuming Youta wouldn't mind, even thinking it emphasised his devilishly handsome features – and sat down at the bar. The grin hadn't left his face in the hour or so since he had taken over the body. Unlike last time, there was no fighting to be done this time, and no one to interrupt him. He was going to enjoy himself for what he was hoping was the first of many times in his life.

"A glass o' whiskey, if you will, barman," he said, taking out his (Youta's) wallet. Alcohol didn't have an affect on him, but that didn't mean he could sit and appreciate the chaotic atmosphere of the pub.

The barman eyed him. "Aren't you a little young to be drinking, kid?" he asked.

"Yeah, piss off, kid!" said an obviously drunken, but rather muscular, bearded man who was now standing behind Kuro.

Kuro smiled pleasantly at the barman. "Could you excuse me for a moment?" he asked. Without waiting for a response, he turned around, wrapped a hand around the bearded man's throat, and lifted him into the air. "What did you just say to me, you drunken piece of shit?"

"N-nothing..." the bearded man choked out. "N-nothing at all..."

"Good," said Kuro. He released his grip on the bearded man's neck, and said man dropped to the floor like a sack of spuds, struggling to crawl away from this crazy kid as fast as he could. Kuro turned back to the barman. "So, about that whiskey..."

"I-I'll get it right away!" the barman said quickly. "F-free of charge!"

"Now, now, there's no need for that," Kuro said, slapping a note of money onto the bar. "We're all civilised here, aren't we? I have no problem paying for my drinks."  _Or, at least, I have no problem with_ Youta  _paying for my drinks._ He chuckled inwardly to himself. He picked up his drink as it was given to him, and took a swig. The burning sensation the whiskey created in the back of his throat was pleasantly warm to him. He liked this drink. He was about to order another when his eyes caught sight of somebody sat next to him who he was surprised he hadn't seen before.

She was a positively  _gorgeous_ woman. Her long, raven black hair flowed down her back. Her smooth, soft looking skin was lightly tanned. Her pretty violet eyes almost seemed to sparkle. But none of these things was what Kuro was focusing on. She was wearing a short black dress and a small, light purple jacket over her slender, alluring body. Her breasts were very large, so large in fact that Kuro was barely holding himself back from drooling at the sight of them. He knew from the second he saw her that he  _wanted_ her. Oh, he wanted her very,  _very_ badly.

"Can I buy the pretty lady a drink?" he asked her. He put on as charming a smile as he was capable.

She looked at him, ran her eyes up and down his body, then smirked a little. "Maybe," she said. Her voice was mature and very nearly sensual.

Kuro clicked to gain the attention of the still-terrified barman. "Can we get a little something for the lady?" he asked. The barman poured her a drink, and Kuro once again paid him with Youta's money. "So, is your hair naturally that colour, or did you have to dye it to get it that dark?"

"Oh, it's perfectly natural," she said. "What about yours?"

"Dyed it an hour ago," he answered honestly. "I always did prefer black. So, the hair's natural, what about your..." He let his eyes wander to her breasts, which she saw and smirked.

" _Those_ are all natural too," she told him, winking.

Kuro smirked. "So, do I get a name from the pretty lady?"

She thought about it. "...Raynare," she said.

"That's a unique one. I like it." Kuro nodded his head to her in a sort of mock bow. "The name's Kuro, and I am very interested in getting you out of those clothes."

"I'm sure you are." Raynare laughed, though her eyes told him she wanted it too. She downed the drink he had bought her and waved the glass around a little. "But it might cost you a few more drinks."

"But of course," Kuro agreed. "I can't expect you to come around after just one drink. Only truly pathetic men think that's all it takes." He waved over the barman, who poured them both new drinks. Kuro raised his glass to Raynare with a nod and a grin. "To the beginning of a wonderful night."

They downed their drinks very quickly.

* * *

The door to the room of the love hotel slammed open with what some would call excessive force, and Kuro and Raynare practically fell in, ravaging each other's mouths with their tongues. Kuro ran his hands up and down Raynare's body, groping and kneading her tits and ass whenever his hands reached them. Raynare held his head in her hands, pushing his face onto hers, making sure his tongue never once left her mouth. Kuro kicked the door shut behind them, not even bothering to lock it.

The two of them staggered, lips still locked, over to the king-sized bed, and Kuro practically threw Raynare onto it. He leapt atop her and began to ravage her lips once again, shoving his tongue right down her throat, causing her to moan in pleasure. He then removed his lips from hers and brought them down to her neck, placing a long, lingering kiss on her flesh, and lightly biting her, almost instinctively wanting to leave a mark.

He moved down further, placing a kiss on her collar bone. His hands were busy fondling and groping at her large breasts, causing her to moan loudly in pleasure. He finished kissing her collar bone, moved to kiss her breasts, and growled a little to himself when he saw they were still covered. He, with her help, ripped Raynare's jacket off, and pulled down the top of her dress so that her large breasts were now wholly on display. He grinned in satisfaction upon seeing that she wore no bra, and brought one of his hands down to pinch a nipple while the other continued to grope and knead her other breast. He then placed his mouth over the nipple and began to bite and suck on it.

Raynare's hands found the back of his head again and pushed him into her bosom. He growled and she moaned as he began to savagely lick and bit every bare inch of skin on her plentiful breasts. He took one hand away from her breasts and brought it lower on her body, going until his hand brushed against a moistening area between Raynare's legs. He rubbed his fingers against it, and the young woman beneath him squirmed and whimpered. Kuro smirked to himself and continued to lightly brush his fingers over Raynare's most womanhood.

Raynare growled in frustration. "Just stick your fucking fingers in!" she told him.

Kuro grinned at her, but did as she wished. He first slipped in just one finger, then, feeling that he wasn't filling her up enough, added a second, and began to pump his fingers in and out of Raynare's glistening pussy. She began to lightly rotate her hips with the movements of Kuro's fingers, turning both of them on more than they already were. Kuro's throbbing cock was almost painful at this point, still trapped in his trousers.

Kuro continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Raynare, then, deciding to up the stakes a little, he added a third finger and began pumping them in and out of her at a much faster rate.

"Ah~ Fuck,  _yes_ ~" Raynare hissed in pleasure as she bucked her hips with the movements of Kuro's fingers. She began to grow excited. If he was this good at foreplay, what would he be like when the  _actual_ sex started?

Kuro's grin increased in size as he felt the walls of Raynare's pussy begin to tighten around his fingers. He picked up the pace. He  _had_ to make this woman cum. Making her cum first was a way of establishing dominance, and she could hardly argue, just sitting there and taking it as he pummelled her pussy with his fingers. Her pussy would get a  _real_ pummelling when he got his dick involved, oh yes it would. And he was going to make sure she took it  _all_.

The grip of her pussy on his hand grew stronger, and a moment later, his three fingers were locked in a vice grip inside her frothing cunt. Raynare let out a loud moan of pleasure, which Kuro silenced by shoving his tongue into her mouth again. She returned the kiss passionately, and when her orgasm had finished, Kuro broke the kiss, brought his hands up to his face, and sucked all of her pussy juices off of his fingers. He licked his lips when he was done, and grinned at her alluringly.

"You taste  _so_ very sweet, my dear," he said. "And now you're going to taste something sweet of  _mine_ , aren't you?"

Raynare smirked up at him, though she was still panting from her orgasm. "I was just about to suggest it myself," she said.

The next moment, Kuro was sat on the edge of the bed, and Raynare was on her knees in front of him. He lifted himself up a little so she could remove his trousers and boxer shorts, and then she went wide-eyed when she saw the  _size_ of his huge, throbbing cock. It was easily nine inches, maybe even  _ten_. Raynare licked her lips hungrily as she started at the spectacle before her.

"Well, go on then," Kuro ordered her.

Raynare obeyed. She took the throbbing dick in her hand and began to slide said hand up and down the shaft. Kuro let out a low groan of pleasure, and Raynare looked up at him with a smirk. How adorable, she thought she was in control. She continued to jerk Kuro off, staring bewitchingly, seductively into his eyes, then she brought her head closer, and softly kissed the tip of his cock. Kuro hissed in pleasure at her actions.

_Okay,_  he thought through the haze of pleasure.  _Maybe she's more in control than I thought_.

That turned him on even more. The idea of a fight for control made his dick grow even harder, and Raynare seemed to like that. She lowered her head some, taking it to about halfway down his length, then rose back up again, right to the tip. Kuro began to run his hands through her silky black hair as she did this, groaning and gasping in pleasure each time.

Raynare decided to try and bring more pleasure, and began to fondle Kuro's balls as he worked her mouth up and down his long shaft. Her head got closer and closer to the base each time she brought her head down, and she was very nearly sheathing the entire thing in her mouth at this point. She looked up at Kuro, who in her mind was now putty in her hands, and took her head away from his cock. He looked disappointed, angry even, but then she pushed her large breasts together and enveloped his throbbing cock in the fleshy mounds.

She began to massage his huge rod with her breasts, and Kuro couldn't believe the pleasure he was in. She ran her tits up and down his cock and sucked the top whenever it emerged from in between her soft mounds. Kuro could feel his release nearing, but he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of bringing him to it slowly.

Suddenly, Kuro stood up, which surprised Raynare. Taking advantage of her open-mouthed expression, Kuro shoved his cock into her mouth and thrusted forward, forcing her to deepthroat the entire thing. She gagged on it a little, but caught on very quickly, and as Kuro began to brutally face-fuck her, she moaned in pleasure, further stimulating him.

Kuro could now feel his cum bubbling to the surface, and he grabbed a handful of Raynare's hair and continued to fuck her mouth as hard and as fast as he could. The moaning sounds she was making with her vocal chords only served to make him even hornier. A few thrusts later, and Kuro shoved the entirety of his length down Raynare's throat, feeling a lightning bolt of pleasure as he released all of his hot, sticky cum down her throat.

She was a good girl. She swallowed every last bit.

"Well..." Raynare said after she had gotten her breath back. She was still smirking. "You like it rough, huh? Good, because so do I~"

Kuro grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet, ravaging her mouth with his tongue for a few moments before separating. "Oh, you have no  _idea_ how rough I can be..." he growled into her ear before biting it.

Raynare ran her hands down his muscular chest until she reached his cock, which was hardening again. She began to rub it with her hand. "Why don't you show me then?"

He shoved her onto the bed, climbed on top of her, and shoved his cock deep into her pussy without even pausing. Both he and Raynare let out loud moans of pleasure as he did so. He then began to thrust, not starting slow as most would, but brutally shoving his dick in and out of her leaking cunt. Raynare's moans quickly became shouts and screams of pleasure.

Before they got too far, however, Raynare had flipped them over, and was now riding Kuro's dick for all it was worth. He continued to thrust upwards and into her, and she rotated her hips as best she could, the pleasure beginning to override her mental functions. Kuro leaned up and took her breasts in his hands, moving to suck on one of her hard nipples as he continued to pummel her pussy from below.

A moment later, Kuro flipped them over again, and tugged Raynare's hair so that her head was pulled backwards, and he took the opportunity to ravage her neck with kisses and bites, all the while brutally pounding her cunt with his long, hard cock.

Raynare, not to be outdone, rolled them over again...then again...then again. Eventually, they were rolling around on the bed and fucking vigorously at the same time. Their loud moans of pleasure filled the room, as did the smell of their sex.

Eventually, though, Kuro was on top again, and he pinned Raynare's arms to the bed with his hands. He then continued to ruthlessly pound into her, making her tits jiggle and bounce back and forth as he caused the bed to shake with the sheer violence with which he was fucking the raven-haired woman. He could feel her pussy tightening around his cock, and he could feel his own release drawing near as well. He began to screw her more vigorously than ever before, causing her to scream in pleasure even louder. Her pussy went into a vice grip around his cock, and he released his seed into her as the both of them orgasmed.

Kuro fell upon Raynare, who was panting from the incredibly rough sex, and Kuro's next words both surprised and excited her.

"Don't think we're done yet."

Before Raynare could register what was happening, she had been flipped onto her hands and knees. By the time she knew what was happening, Kuro was balls-deep in her pussy and thrusting again.

Kuro thrusted forward violently, and every time he did, he pulled Raynare's hips towards him. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh reverberated around the room, as did the renewed sounds of Kuro and Raynare moaning in carnal lust. Kuro leaned forward and grabbed hold of Raynare's breasts in his hands, still thrusting with vigour. Raynare began to push her hips backwards into his crotch whenever he pounded into her. She turned her head around, her tongue sticking out, and Kuro met her lips with his, pushing his tongue into her mouth as best he could. Saliva dribbled down both of their chins, as they were both too into the fucking to kiss properly.

"You wanted  _rough_ , now I'm giving it to you," Kuro panted into Raynare's ear.

"Oh yeah~ Give me  _more_ ~" Raynare moaned out, any thoughts about being the dominant one forgotten as Kuro fucked her so hard her pussy was probably going to be sore in the morning.

"As you wish," Kuro said.

He stopped groping her breasts and grabbed her hair. He tugged at it, forcing her to sit up with her back against his bare chest as he fucked her pussy violently. He picked up the pace, using his superhuman speed to fuck her faster than she had ever been fucked before, and used his advanced strength to fuck her even harder.

"OH YEAH! FUCK ME MORE! FUCK ME AS HARD AS YOU CAN! I  _WANT_ IT!" Raynare cried at the top of her voice, ecstasy flooding her being.

Kuro complied willingly enough. He fucked her as hard as he could, very nearly causing the bed to bounce beneath the two of them. Raynare's tongue was hanging from her mouth, and she could have spoken even if she had wanted to. The pleasure flooding her system was too great for her mind to take.

Raynare's pussy tightened around Kuro's cock shortly after, and once again she found herself flooding with Kuro's cum.

Kuro, finally tiring, slid out of her and collapsed onto the messy bed, followed shortly after by Raynare. She two of them lay in each other's arms, both too out of breath to speak, until they drifted off to sleep together.

Kuro transformed back into Youta in the night, who left in a panic when he realised what had happened.

* * *

**Raynare**

As the Fallen Angel Raynare awoke in her naked state the next morning, she was disappointed to find that her partner from the night before wasn't around for a quickie before she had to go back to work. That was quite easily the best sex she had ever had, and, being a Fallen Angel, that was saying something. Her eyes kept drifting to the spot where her temporary lover had been, and more disappointment came over her.

_Get it together, Raynare!_ She scolded herself. He was stress relief, nothing more! Dealing with that idiotic perverted child had gotten her so worked up and stressed out that she had gone to that pub fully prepared to drink herself into a stupor, but fortunately Kuro had turned up and provided a much better method of releasing stress. She  _had_ considered sex, but there was no way she was going to do it with Dohnaseek or one of the Stray Exorcists. She had an image to maintain among her subordinates, after all.

Still though, she wouldn't have minded keeping him around to be her personal toy…

_You can find and fuck him again later if he goes to that pub again,_ she told herself. That's right. She had work to do. She only hoped this damn idiot Issei would be worth it in the end...


End file.
